<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gasping for Air by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234424">Gasping for Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall'>WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fushimi/Yata Fic [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the only thing that mattered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fushimi/Yata Fic [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gasping for Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was kissing Misaki. Misaki made a sound that might have been protest, but his fists were clenched around Saruhiko's collar and <em>stopping</em> kissing him wasn't an option.</p><p>Saruhiko couldn't breathe, but there was a hot mouth under his, the press of Misaki pinning him against a wall as if Misaki were the one who'd started this, and his blood firing in his veins like this was the only thing that mattered.</p><p>Because it was.</p><p>They pulled away for a moment, gasping for air, Misaki's eyes wide. Too long.</p><p>"Misaki." He relished the name, the moment, and kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>